La Naturaleza de un pedófilo
by Viviknowsbest
Summary: Sé que este tema es un poco delicado, sólo espero que les guste, quería aclarar que la historia es totalmente A/U universo alterno, por lo tanto cambiaré la situación de Edward, no lean si no quieren imaginar a un Edward humano..NO APOYO A LA PEDOFILIA.


Capitulo 001

_**Me gustan los niños**_

_**Me gusta **_jugar_** con ellos, **_tocarlos

_Ayer toqué a un niño...simplemente no lo pude evitar_

_**Está en mi**_ naturaleza...

-Edward Cullen

---

El constante sonido de las gotas de lluvia chocando contra el techo de mi casa me llenaba la cabeza; sentado frente a mi laptop con un extremo fastidio, conectado a internet, específicamente al _**Messenger, **_se me vino un recuerdo muy lejano y junto con el una idea que lo cambiaría todo.

Mis extraordinarios conocimientos sobre computadoras me facilitaron el trabajo, estuve apenas unos minutos buscando su email, hasta que di con el…El email de un niño muy querido por mí, Brendon Boyd Urie; lo conocí cuando el contaba con apenas 6 años, era el hijo de mi jefe, un pequeño encantador, repleto de pecas, con ojos grandes color chocolate, y labios carnosos; llegó aquel día de enero a mi oficina; recuerdo que estaba feliz, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las manos llenas de chocolate…

Me miró con sus hermosos ojos para luego inspeccionar mi oficina con ellos, su padre llegó de pronto corriendo con los ojos fuera de órbita.

-¡Brendon! Ohhh dios-Gritó mientras lo tomaba por los brazos-¡Pero mira lo que has hecho!...-Dijo en tono de molestia refiriéndose a las claras marcas de chocolate que se encontraban en su camisa, manos y boca.

Brendon no le prestó atención, continuaba mirándome con curiosidad.

-Disculpa Edward, espero que no le haya molestado-Miró al pequeño con ojos reprensores.

-No hay problema, no me ha molestado en absoluto.-Le admití con cierto desdén, la verdad no había molestado en lo absoluto, con una simple mirada había logrado algo inmenso.

-El es Brendon, mi hijo, tiene 6 años.-Explicó mi jefe sonriente.-Ahora debo irme, continúe con su trabajo.

Mi quijada apenas y podía mantenerse en su lugar, el niño era una hermosura; en aquellos momentos yo contaba con apenas 19 años, por lo cual se me hizo más fácil acercarme a él sin que sospecharan nada, aunque debían hacerlo…

Nunca lo toqué, en ese momento ni siquiera pensé en ello; se convirtió en un gran amigo a medida de que pasaron los años, al parecer sus padres no notaban la extraordinaria inteligencia que poseía su hijo y yo era el único que le entendía por completo, lamentablemente cuando cumplió los 10 años sus padres se divorciaron, su madre obtuvo la custodia del niño y se mudó; debo admitir que fueron los meses más difíciles de toda mi vida, lidiar con el hecho de que una de las personitas más importantes para mí se había ido lejos y que probablemente nunca más lo vería sumado a la gran presión causada por el insoportable y constante mal humor de mi jefe, era muy difícil.

Así que al encontrar su email mis ojos se tornaron brillosos, nunca antes lo había pensado…

¡pero qué idiota!

Lo agregué por el email por el cual no tenía porque ocultar lo que en verdad era, un pedófilo, el me aceptó unos minutos después y sin pensarlo lo saludé, no a todos los niños y niñas a los que agregaba los podía saludar, muchos simplemente me eliminaban, probablemente por saber lo que era un pedófilo, pero no Brendon , yo sabía que él me aceptaría aunque supiera el significado de pedófilo, él tenía una mente abierta con respecto a la sexualidad, a los 9 años me confesó que se sentía atraído por los niños….

recuerdo que yo simplemente lo abrasé con fuerza y le dije que todo estaría bien, entendiendo cuán difícil debía ser para el admitirlo a tan corta edad, pero él no sabía que ser homosexual era ser normal al lado de mí, yo sabía que mi condición era aberrante.

Me respondió y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar.

Un simple hola, acompañado claro está de un ''¿Quién eres?'' le respondí con mi nombre falso, y le dije que podía preguntarme lo que quisiera, obviamente preguntó si era pedófilo por el nombre de mi email, le dije que sí, y luego continuó haciendo preguntas de menos interés ''¿De dónde has sacado mi email?'' ''¿Me conoces?'' preguntas típicas de los niños inteligentes como él que sienten un poco de miedo pero que son de mente abierta, le mandé entonces un video luego de responder su lluvia de preguntas, él lo vio y me dijo que sentía miedo, que no le gustaba para nada, le había mandado uno de los videos más suaves que poseía, en él un hombre masturbaba a un pequeño niño con un consolador, esa noche la conversación no llego a mayores, aunque me encantó hablarle y quise verle, es más sentí deseos de tocarle al recordar lo puro y hermoso que era cuando lo conocí y el imaginarme como sería ahora.

Los días transcurrieron normalmente, el trabajo abarcaba gran parte de mi día por lo cual sólo podía conectarme por las noches y aún así podía hablar diariamente con mi queridísimo niño, cada vez se abría más conmigo, me contaba lo que le pasaba, el colegio, sus gustos, sus experiencias y en general su vida personal, yo también le contaba mis cosas, claro, sin cruzar la línea que me había impuesto a mi mismo para no decir nada que comprometiera mi identidad, un día me contó sobre su homosexualidad, el cuanto miedo le daba decírselo a su madre, y habló sobre mí, dijo que Edward había sido la primera persona con la que se había abierto de aquella manera, y yo la segunda, que me lo contaba a mí porque yo le había confiado algo mucho mayor, la verdad sobre mi sexualidad, mi pedofilia.

Le pregunté sin pensarlo antes, si quería ver un video de unos niños de 13 años, su edad, y accedió, se los coloqué y estuvo en silencio por un largo rato, entonces le coloqué otro, uno de unas niñas pequeñas, y me dijo que ese le encantaba; consideré sus palabras detalladamente y me di cuenta de que ese no era Brendon y para cuando caí en cuenta en eso ya era demasiado tarde, había visto alrededor de 4 videos diferentes, de niños y niñas, corté la conexión de inmediato y me fui a la cama rápidamente…esa noche no pude conciliar el sueño.

En mi cabeza rondaban preguntas e ideas, su madre debió de ver los videos, de darse cuenta de lo que su hijo de 13 años estaba viendo, debió haber visto mi dirección de email, y a la mañana siguiente iba a llamar a mi jefe de seguro.

Me levanté por la mañana, o abrí los ojos al menos porque no había caído en ningún sueño.

No desayuné, sólo me bañe y vestí para ir a trabajar, debía pasar por la oficina de mi jefe antes de ir a la mía a dejarle un papeleo y entonces lo vi.

Yacía tendido sobre su escritorio, sostenía con una mano el teléfono celular y con la otra sostenía su cabeza que al parecer iba a estallar, dejó caer el teléfono sobre la mesa y fue corriendo al baño, sólo pude escuchar los llantos desesperados de la madre de Brendon por la otra línea y eso me erizó los pelos, me senté al frente de la mesa de mi jefe y esperé a que llegase, cuando lo hizo ni siquiera le prestó atención a la gran cantidad de papeles que le había dejado sobre el escritorio, sólo me pregunto con los ojos cerrados y mientras se situaba detrás de su escritorio.

-Edward…¿Por casualidad no sabrás como rastrear a alguien por su dirección de email?Sus manos temblaban frenéticamente y sus dientes apretados denotaban una rabia increíble, una lágrima descendió por sus mejillas prendidas en expliqué mis pocos conocimientos sobre eso, le dije la verdad, en esos momentos era una mala idea mentir.

Luego me contó todo lo que su ex esposa le había dicho por el auricular.

Eran alrededor de las 12 de la noche cuando encontró a Brendon masturbándose con un video porno homosexual, lo quitó del medio sin antes gritarle un montón de barbaridades y ella fue la me preguntó si tenía más videos; me anotó el email del ''maldito pedófilo'' claro está mi email en un papel y finalizó con:

-Rastréalo , lo mataré.

_Temo que eso no será posible -Pensé_


End file.
